Music identification services (e.g., Shazam or other music recognition service) can identify music that is playing. For example, a song may be playing in a restaurant or at a party and a user may wish to know the title and artist for the song. A user may use a computing device to capture the music playing and the computing device may use a music identification service to identify the music, for example, by matching the music playing to a music track in a library or database. In one example, the computing device may generate a fingerprint for the music that is playing and match it to a fingerprint of a track stored in the library or database. Typically, most or all of the functionality of the music detection service resides on a server or other backend computing system that can process and identify the music due to the size of the library or database and the processing power that may be needed.